1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a system and method for utilizing virtual environments to provide an accurate view of real world facilities and resources. Using the present invention, the two dimensional (2D) and three dimensional (3D) virtual renditions of physical resources are automatically created and managed to replicate real-life environments, such as computer data centers and other trackable assets.
2. Related Art
Information Technology (IT) systems are often housed in raised floor computer room areas within a data center environment. The servers and networking equipment are often stacked in racks and organized in rows. Many IT environments keep asset management databases recording the location and status of various assets, including servers and network devices. They may also have blueprints or floor plans showing the location of racks and equipment within a room. Tracking and documenting the location, relocation, upgrade, or replacement of equipment within a data center are typically done manually both in updating the asset databases and in updating the associated visual representations of the assets in their respective operating environments.
Physical management of servers, networking devices, and other mission-critical equipment within a data center is very challenging. As outsourcing and telecommuting become more popular, the staffs which manage these locations, increasingly work remotely, often even working from another country. Many times, such staff members have never visited or seen the data center building or raised floor IT area. Additionally, it is common practice for businesses to staff a primary production data center, where secondary back-up data centers may exist and be unstaffed. In most cases, again, supporting staff will not have seen or be familiar with the remote locations. A virtual world offers a way to set up an environment that allows staff and, optionally, others, to virtually view and to securely tour the I/T environments in question.
U.S. Ser. No. 12/055,466 filed on Mar. 26, 2008 describes a system wherein 2D and 3D virtual renditions of physical environments are automatically created to replicate the real-life environments, and are subsequently updated when physical changes occur within a data center. However, management of the real-life environment is not possible with this system. The present invention provides a method and system for management of the real-life environment and continuous update of the real-life environment.
It is noted that this disclosure focuses on I/T environments, such as computer rooms; however, many environments may suitable for monitoring and management from within a virtual world using this invention.